


Corn Maze

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Other, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: In a corn maze with the shape.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Corn Maze

You ran through the corn maze, trying to not make any sound and failing. The corn was too dry, too many dead stocks and loose hay on the ground for you to not make any noise. Yet somehow, the shape managed to silently surround you. Everywhere, but nowhere.

Crouching, you decided your odds would be better if you crawled. You scanned the corn stalks for feet, seeing none. Maybe you really had lost him after all.

Inch by inch you crawled through the maze, towards the exit, keeping your eyes and ears peeled for any sign of him. You crawled over a lump of hay, quickly realizing you had made a grave mistake. 

A hand shot out of the hay, grabbing your wrist and pulling you to the ground as Michael sat up, hay falling all around him. He grabbed your other wrist, pushing you to the ground and lying on top of you, his torso further pinning you down, stopping your escape. 

“Michael.” You giggled. “That’s cheating.”

He tilted his head slightly, his grip on your wrists tight enough to hurt. You had learned not to mind how rough he was with you. You smiled at him pleasantly, waiting for him to make his next move.

Michel slid off of you, standing. You stood up with him, dusting off your clothes. 

“Well, what about best two out of three?” You asked. 

He blew air out of his nose, but he nodded. These play-hunts helped to calm him, even if it was just a bit, when he couldn’t go out to hunt. When he had killed too many too fast, and there were people after him, it was a waiting game. And Michael wasn’t good at wait waiting. 

It was you who had sought out the corn maze. It had been abandoned after Halloween, and it was the perfect way to keep Michael at least pseudo content.

Every time he caught you, you knew there was a strong chance that he might kill you. That he might get too caught up in the hunt and finally finish the deed. There was one moment where it was a possibility, hanging in the air between you. But so far, he had always let you go.

“Well, why don’t I go to the entrance, and you give me five minutes to hide?” You asked, straightening up his collar. 

Michael nodded slowly, walking to the exit. You jumped up, spotting the entrance and heading to it, ready for another game of high-stakes hide and seek with Michael.


End file.
